


i'm too broken (to be fixed)

by notsosweetsugar



Series: like a ghost with no soul, like a heart with no beat [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ward is not Hydra, alternate season 2 beginning, billy has the worst timing, may is, no privacy in this damn base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosweetsugar/pseuds/notsosweetsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can no longer be your SO,” he states calmly. He doesn't look like he's drunk, but Skye thinks drinking might be a reason, because there's no way sober Ward would say something like that.</p><p><strong>or</strong> alternate version of season two in which ward is not a bad person and skye is a broken one. prequel to my upcoming skyeward fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm too broken (to be fixed)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing. Anyway, here it is. I wrote it a while ago, inspired by my friend. The title is from Koven's Final Call. I have no beta for this thing, so mistakes are mine (but I hope there's not too many of them).

 

When Skye enters the vault for the first time, she can't help but think it's incredibly dark in there. But right now, she doesn't even think. She walks, focused on what she has to do. But it's still freaking dark in there.

May's sitting on her bed, like she always is. Her hair are tied and she looks exhausted, although there's nothing much to do for her except sleeping. She has this haunted look in her eyes, the one that Skye always sees when she comes to visit.

Her visits are usually just a couple of minutes in silence. May talked to her once – she told her she will only speak with Andrew, her ex-husband Andrew. Coulson said no. That pretty much ended the entire thing. Now Coulson sends his team members down. It's usually Skye or Ward, sometimes Trip – Fitz didn't fully recovered and Simmons is... somewhere.

"I got you something,” Skye holds a plate and she cautiosly puts it down. If May starts talking, she will give her the plate, if not – she will just leave it, and Koening will stop by hours later to give former agent the food.

"You know, you never spoke too much. And you never liked me. But I think you should open up to me,” Skye speaks up, taking a seat. She knows Ward and Koening are watching her, Coulson probably does too. "No? Nothing?”

Her interrogation technices are much better now, all thanks to her SO.

It's painfull to think of him only as her SO. But he's just that, SO. A friend, maybe. Teammate. Co-worker. Not-boyfriend. Not-lover.

"You,” May's voice is harsh. It's probably the first time she spoke in months. Skye's suddenly standing, as close as she can get, ready to listen the next part. "Can all go to hell.”

And after that, it seems like May won't be talking. So the plate stays on the floor, and Skye leaves.

She enters the common area just as Coulson is about to head to his office. He doesn't look satisfied and Skye's not suprised. Ward is standing next to Koening and checking something on his tablet. Trip is not in the room, he never is – he prefers to spend his free time on training. Skye feels like joining him. But she's pretty sure Ward won't let her.

"You did good,” her SO pipes up. He doesn't even turn around to face her, and Skye is more than glad to ignore him. She enters the kitchen area and opens the fridge. As always, she chooses one of Coulson's drinks with a label that says _Property of director of SHIELD. Do not touch! a_ nd opens the bottle. Phil rolls his eyes.

"You should seriously think about getting her ex here,” she says. In the corner of her eye, she can see director literally freeze in the door frame.

"You know that's not an option, Skye,” when he finally speaks up, his voice is calm. "And stop stealing my stuff,” it sounds like an order.

"It's not that easy,” supplies Ward from the other corner of the room.

Coulson says nothing to that. He simply leaves, and Koening follows him, muttering something about a new informations on Hydra base.

"How ya holding up?” Skye can hear Ward behind her. She was pretty sure he left with the guys, but she doesn't show her suprise – he taught her that after all. She turns around and it turns out he's much closer than she was expecting.

"Good,” the answer is simple. "As to be expected.”

For reason, May's betrayal was hard for her. The older agent was some kind of a role model for her, until she kidnapped her for Garett and almost killed Grant in the process.

Grant – somewhere inbetween Hydra's reveal and new Shield Skye stared referring to him as Grant, and he's letting her. He actually likes it (but he won't admit it).

"You want a drink?” Ward voulonteers. Skye looks at him, clear suprise in her gaze.

"It's only seven,” she's finally capable of making a sentence. He just winks at her.

"Yeah, I figured you could use a little break from all this,” he smiles, and, surpsingly, this smile reaches his eyes.Skye nods, unable to form words.

God, she's so screwed. She's not even sure what's worse – the fact that she has feelings for her SO or the fact that it's pretty possible he got over her a while ago.

She watches him, as he pours whiskey into two glasses with a steady hand and precision Skye wishes she could have. When Ward gives her the glass, she drinks the alcohol quickly. It burns her throat, but she finds it tasty.

"That was fast,” he comments, taking a sip of his own drink.

"What's with all this smiling?” she finally asks, instead of responding on what he just said. The answer is – as to be expected – a smile. "Is it supposed to make me feel better?”

"Is it working?” Skye is really glad they're alone, because they're getting closer to each other. Or maybe she just imagines that to herself? But suddenly, she's in his arms, and he hugs her. For the first time in a while, she actually feels good. "I know it's hard, I know this was difficult for you, but we will get through this, we always do.”

He probably refers the the team as we, but she still feels special, like locked with him in tiny little bubble. Her face is cuddled in his chest and she feels like she will start crying any second. A silent sob comes out of her mouth.

"Hey,” she feels Ward's hand on her back, comforting her. He leans to whisper something to her ear. "It's going to be okay.”

There's only one lonely tear in Skye's eye. She wipes it and takes a step back.

"No, it's not,” there's no anger in her voice, just sadness. "It's not going to be okay. May betrayed us, she was working with Hydra the entire time. Fitz might never fully recover and Simmons is God knows where. I see the way Coulson looks when we're talking about May, like he's broken inside, I see the way you punch the bag, when you have a bad day, I see that Trip sends his entire time on the gym, I see Mack and Hunter looking at all of us like they're scared we will fall apart. It's not okay, and it won't be,” she manages to keep her voice down and she hopes nobody except Ward heard that.

Of course, she's not that lucky, because in that moment Koening marches throught the door, looking rather embarassed.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna-,” he mutters and heads to the fridge. Ward looks like he's about to punch older agent and Skye's just annoyed. "Yeah, I'll just... leave,” and he does, he leaves. Luckily.

But it's still silent in the kitchen, and things are starting to get awkward. Skye can't actually believe that it was just momens ago they were drinking and smiling at each other.

Ward opens his mouth to say something. But she doesn't let him – she leaves.

 

–

 

It's almost midnight when Skye hears a knock on her door, turning her attention from the book. She has no idea who that might be – Coulson left earlier in the evening to recruit some new team members and she doesn't have a friend like Jemma who could just come to her room and talk (well, Trip is her friend, but he's not a big fan of girl talk).

She puts down the book and stands up from her bed. Somebody behind that door knocks again and she has the urge to ignore it, but then she hears a voice.

"Skye, I know you're in there,” Ward calls out.

So she opens the door. He has changed – now he's wearing a white t-shirt and boxers, and he looks like he left his room in a hurry. His hair's a mess too – Skye can't recall seeing him like that before. Well, maybe that one time, when they kissed.

"Yeah, hey, what do you need?” she asks and forces herself to smile. It's not a particulary honest smile and she knows that. Ward keeps looking at her with... something and it takes her a few moments to realise that she's wearing only her panties and way too big t-shirt that belongs, in fact, to him. He probably didn't know she took it until that moment.

"I can no longer be your SO,” he states calmly. He doesn't look like he's drunk, but Skye thinks drinking might be a reason because there's no way sober Ward would say something like that.

"What?” she asks, not hiding her confusion. He just smiles.

"I can't be your SO anymore, because it is forbidden for supervising officer and his trainee to have a romantic relationship.”

Okay, now Skye's completely sure that he's drunk.

But when he kisses her, she doesn't feel any alcohol, just his regular smell.

And that kiss, oh boy. But it lasts just for a few seconds, because then Skye pulls back, not sure how to react.

"That was-” Amazing. Spectacular. Exactly what she was waiting for. "Unexpected.”

He smirks in response. "Yeah?"

 ~~And that's the beginning of the beautiful story.~~   _You wish._


End file.
